For a photographic subject that is moving quickly, there is a known technique for obtaining a photographic image upon a suitable shooting opportunity. In Patent Reference #1, a technique is disclosed for, during photography of a moving image (video) that consists of a time sequence of still images, adding identification information to a still image at any moment that is ordered.
Patent Reference #1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication 2000-295568.